My unexpected guest
by MrsRiddleMalfoy
Summary: ::My summary suck:: Someone tells Harry he's in love with him. Will Harry accept him? ""You're in love with me?" "yes, I love you Harry, I love you.. well, I hope that you won't reject me because I am a boy or when you know who I am""


**note: english is not my first language, and I am not happy to say that I don't own the adorable boys.**

It's Christmas holidays and I just woke up alone, all my roommates are home with their families and I didn't want to go with Ron because his sister became my stalker and I won't feel secure sleeping under the same roof as her. My vision was blur, I reached my hands trying to find my glasses but I couldn't find them, and suddenly I felt someone's presence.

"Who are you? And where the hell are my glasses?"

"you can have your glasses when I finish talking to you, I won't hurt you I promise"

"Seamus is that you? I thought you went home. Wait is it one of Fred and George's games?"

"No and no, don't try to guess who I am because I used a spell to change my voice because you won't listen to me if I tell you who I am"

"Voldemort ?"

"NO! And don't say that name we won't want troubles right here.. Look, I wanted to talk to you about this long time ago but I knew that you will judge me and reject me just because I am.. that person, can you please try listening to me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, come on, I know you're curious and you want to know what's this all about"

"Can you start talking?"

"Just like I thought.. Okay, first you need to know that I am a boy, same age as you"

"Wait.. How can I know you're telling the truth and this is not a game my friends are playing?"

"I am not playing, and no one is here I swear, I knew that your friends left"

"So you're a Gryffondor?"

"No"

"How did you get here then?"

"I.. That's not the point you know, I am here to speak about my feelings and you can't stop interrupting me"

"Your feelings huh? You're a Hufflepuff then"

"A WHAT ? NO"

"Ravenclaw?"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME FOR FUCK SAKE! NO! I AM HERE TO TELL YOU THAT I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU, FINALY AFTER 6 YEARS AND YOU KEEP TALKING, DAMN HARRY"

"You're in love with me?"

"yes, I love you Harry, I love you.. well, I hope that you won't reject me because I am a boy or when you know who am I"

"About the boy's part, I am bisexual, and come on you can't be that bad"

"I am.."

"Your voice.. Are you crying?"

"No .."

I followed the voice and I could feel him in front of me, damn I can't see him, stupid vision of mine, I raised a hand and touched his cheek, he can't be playing a game, he is really crying, this guy love me and I think I can give him a chance.

As my hand touched his wet cheek I placed my other one on his chest.

I could feel his heart racing and I could feel mine do the same.

I closed my eyes and I felt him place something on my face, my glasses! Finally, I slowly opened my eyes and suddenly I saw that person with swollen Puffy red eyes I wanted to slap myself for making him cry.

As I stared at him, I started noticing how beautiful he is, I am so stupid, I never saw that before, well this is the first time we're this close without punching each other.

My mouth went dry, my head started spinning and suddenly, breathing became so much harder.

I can feel that he is worried or scared now, I am staring at him for minutes now without talking to him.

"S-so?"

His voice is back, I wanted to answer him to tell him anything, I was fighting to find the words but I couldn't speak the language anymore.

"H-harry?"

"Kiss me" That's all I could say right now.

His silver eyes winded for a moment, he started getting closer moving slowly and carefully.

A second later I closed my eyes as I felt his lips on mine. It's like I died and I went to heaven.

He pulled away looking at me and I could see that he is still worried.

I pulled him again in a hungry kiss and he didn't waste any time and stared responding, his arms was now around me as he pulled me even closer to him and I felt like I was melting against his muscular body. I felt his tongue on my lips and I immediately opened my mouth and let our tongues fight for dominance, I gave up letting him win, he was the one in love with me for so long and he deserved this. I could feel him relax as I moaned against his mouth.

I remembered that I needed to breathe, we pulled away at the same time and we looked into each other eyes.

I missed his lips already and I felt cold when his boy wasn't against mine.

"Does that mean that we have a chance?"

"Yes"

"So.. Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes I do, now tell me Dray, do you have any plans for the day?"

"No, I was only planning to tell you how much I love you now that I did, I don't know what am I going to do" He laughed nervously.

"Well I am glad you don't have any plans because it's winter and I am cold and I want to spend all day in bed, if you want to join me.. we can cuddle in bed, talk, kiss, I don't know"

"I would love to"

I pulled him and we lay down under the blanket cuddling in each other arms.

"Now Draco, tell me how it stared.. this .. everything, I want to know you, the boy behind that cold mask"

He looked at me smiling and started talking.

**Note: review if you want to ;)**


End file.
